I Said I Love You, That's Forever
by Emmy-Mae92
Summary: Blaine's feeling a little off kilter being back in New York. Kurt's right there to show him exactly who he needs to be.


**I Said I Love You And That's Forever**

Kurt kicked the door shut behind himself sighing in relief when he finally dropped his bags onto the table. Grinning at the pot on the stove he bounced over to it, grateful to smell the wondrous smells of Blaine's home cooking floating from the simmering pan.

"B, where are you?"

"I'll be out in a second!"

Kurt shrugged, grabbing his laptop with a sigh and dropping onto the couch firing it up to start on his schoolwork straight away. As engrossed as he was, he sighed when he next looked up and an hour had passed. Scrunching his forehead, he shut his laptop again running one hand over his face and turning back to the kitchen area. His face wrinkled in even more confusion when he saw the pasta now in a bowl complete with a glass of juice just waiting for him to devour. Yet his husband was still nowhere in sight despite having said he would only be a second.

Sighing he wandered into the bedroom, surprised when he found Blaine sat cross legged on their bed his latest comic stretched out in front of him and an empty bowl of food on the bedside table beside him. "B what's going on?"

Blaine glanced up at him momentarily, "Hmm, oh nothing it's just more comfortable in here."

Kurt raised an eyebrow leaning on the doorframe and folding his arms. "Bullshit."

Blaine looked back to his husband once more anger clouding across his face, "No it's just much more comfortable in here. I have a full bed to stretch out on if I need to and the power outlets right next to the bed without needing to stretch my cable."

Snorting Kurt shook his head walking into the room and perching on the edge of the bed. "You despise eating in bed. You practically blew a gasket when you had that eye operation senior year and I brought pizza and cookies into your room. Now do you want to tell me what's really going on?" Kurt sighed and looked down to his hands clasped in his lap folding and unfolding them. "It just feels like ever since we got back to New York you've been avoiding me."

"I haven't I've just been really busy," Blaine argued, his face colouring slightly.

"Uhhuh."

"I have I," Blaine broke off, eyes shining with tears, "I can't do this anymore."

Kurt sucked in a breath trying to still his pounding heart. "Do what?"

"I've tried so hard to stay out of your way, to not cling too much but it's too hard." Blaine sniffled, "I need you around and I need you to cuddle me and tell me everything's going to be all right. I'm sorry I'm so clingy."

"B, no," Kurt whispered his heart breaking a little, "I love you just the way you are octopus tendencies, incessant babbling about your day and your favourite shows, always being around, the whole shebang. It's what makes you you and the person that I fell in love with." Kurt smiled softly scooting up the bed on his knees and taking hold of Blaine's hands. "I love you so, so much it hurts sometimes. The last time in New York we'd been apart so long and were thrust into such a different rhythm that we completely lost ourselves and I will not let that happen again. I want my crazy haired cuddle monster back. And just to let you know everything is going to be all right. If it's not all right then…"

"It's not the end…"Blaine giggled softly, moving into Kurt's arms when he opened them for him.

"This still doesn't feel quite right," Kurt sighed, Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around his middle and his chin tucked into Kurt's neck. Blaine laughed throwing his leg over the top of Kurt's for good measure. "There we go," Kurt beamed placing a kiss to Blaine's gelled hair, "God please wash that stuff out before I do that again."

Shaking his head Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's neck snickering at the shiver that ran through his husband's body. "I love you too, don't ever change."

"Never," Kurt laughed pouncing on Blaine and pinning him to the mattress, "As long as you never change either."


End file.
